onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Unlimited Adventure
One Piece: Unlimited Adventure （ワンピース：アンリミテッドアドベンチャー Wan Pīsu: Anrimiteddo Adobenchaa) is a video game for the Nintendo Wii video game console based on the anime/manga series One Piece. It has already been released in Japan on April 26, 2007 and in North America on January 22, 2008, but the release date for the European version has yet to be announced. The English version of the game uses the Funimation voice actors. Storyline The Beginning The Straw Hat Pirates aboard the Thousand Sunny are in peril as food and water supplies are running low. After Luffy reveals that he, Usopp, and Chopper wasted all the food in an eating contest (resulting in a brutal beat down upon the three administered by Nami, Sanji, and Zoro), Sanji makes him and Chopper fish to make up for their lost, as well as Usopp looking out for any near by islands to restock. Instead of catching any tasty fish, Luffy catches what appears to be a jewel. He tries to show the others his new found mystery jewel, but no one is interested. They are more worried about the lack of food. "Can't eat it, we don't need it." Luffy decides to use a Gum Gum Rocket to launch himself into the air to get a better view hoping to see an island. For one reason or another the Jewel reacts and an island is emerges from the sea, under the Thousand Sunny. The Plot Luffy and company search the island for the "Hidden Treasure" which can only be found by breaking all the seals but a strange creature try to prevent them do this. However, at some points in the story, Robin deciphers various stones and murals with history of the island inscribed on them. Realizing that there is actually a powerful monster imprisoned, the crew think about running away. However, after witnessing some of Popora's memories, Luffy decides they will break all of the seals, and beat the monster, and finally end Popora's 1000 years of loneliness. Gameplay Using the Wii remote you can use the crew's weapons or items (and possibly in-between) players can use the characters special offenses or possibly defenses, the items simply work like the Legend of Zelda inventory, and characters may have special abilities or exclusive items (like in Sonic Adventure), some of the attacks from the One Piece fighting games will return. Story Mode A basic Adventure game with platforms, puzzles and item collecting. To go farther in the game, you must collect so many of certain items for Franky and Usopp to make new tools for you, to clear and make paths. Fishing and Bug hunting is also a huge side quest and some bugs and fish are needed to be captured for you to break certain seals. Vs. Mode Play as any of the over 40 characters you meet throughtout the game(including basic enemies and final boss) in a battle mode. Play either Surivial mode to see if you how fast you can clear 200 enemies of all types, or fight against a computer or a friend in a basic battle. Main Playable characters * Monkey D. Luffy (C+A: Gum Gum Storm; C+Shake: Gear Second, Gum Gum Giant Pistol) Level 5 * Roronoa Zoro (C+A: Three-Sword Style Succession Technique: 3000 Worlds; C+Shake: Asura: Ichibagun) Level 4 * Nami (C+A: Thunderbolt Tempo; C+Shake: Fata Morgana) Level 3 * Usopp (C+A: Pachinko Chaos; C+Shake: Firebird Star) Level 3 * Sanji (C+A: Veau Shoot; C+Shake: Diable Jamble) Level 4 * Tony Tony Chopper (C+A: Experiment; C+Shake: Rumble Ball) Level 3 * Nico Robin (C+A: Infinite Fleur Amaryllis; C+Shake: Cien Fleur Delphinium) Level 4 * Frankyhttp://www.jeux-france.com/news19252_one-piece-wii-plus-d-images.html (C+A: Coup de Vent, C+Shake: Ultimate Hammer) Level 4 Unlockable Characters These characters can only be used in Vs. Mode and Survival Mode: * Smoker (C+A:White Out ) Level 4 * Mihawk (C+A:Sword King ) Level 5 * Don Krieg (C+A: MH-5) Level 3 * Kaku (C+A: Rankyaku: Amanedachi) Level 4 * Spandam (C+A: Buster Call) Level 2 * Eneru (C+A: 200,000 volt Amaru ) Level 4 * Arlong (C+A: Kuribachi) Level 3 * Sir Crocodile (C+A: Ground Death) Level 4 * Portgas D. Ace (C+A: Flame Fist;C+Shake: Dai Enkai Entei) Level 4 * Red-Haired Shanks (C+A: ) Level 5 * Rob Lucci (N/A) Level 3 * Rob Lucci: Model Leopard (C+A: Rebirth: Sketch Form (Roku-oh-Gun in Sketch Form) Level 5 * Aokiji (C+A: Ice Age) Level 5 * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei° (C+A: Bombardier Arabesque) Level 3 * Nefertari Vivi° (C+A: Please, Karoo!) Level 2 * Paulie° (C+A: Shrouds and Rat-Line Knot) Level 3 * Calgara° (C+A: ) Level 5 * Whitebeard° (C+ A: ) Level 5 These characters can only be used in Vs. Mode: * Popora Level 2 * Evil Guardian Level 4 ** Evil Master Beast Level 5 * Various Marines and Pirates Level 1 * Ancient soldiers native to the island of the game Level 2 ** Captains of the soldiers Level 3 ° Optional bosses who have no real part in the story. Story's Characters -'Popora'- Popora is a bunny like Guardian of the island. Most of the game he is only a plot device to show the character's, the island's, and his own past. In the mid-point of the game Popora becomes an unplayable ally. -'Popora's Creator'- An old man who created Popora out of clay. He wanted the island to be a paradise for Popora. His backstory along with Popora's is very similar to Tony Tony Chopper's past. -'The Evil Gaudian'- The Evil Gaurdian (魔人, Also known as "Evil Master Beast" in its final form) is the great evil that plagues the island. The seals on the island were made to keep this beast from destroying the island(and possibly the world). All of its attacks are borrowed from the stronger enemies the Straw Hat Pirates have faced, including Crocodile, Don Krieg, Aokiji, and Eneru. -'Ancient Soldiers'- The underlings of The Great Evil Gaurdian, they also borrow their attacks from the underlings and weaker characters that the Straw Hat Pirates have met. These enemies start to appear after the Ruin's seals are broken. Items Orb: used to unlock seals on the island Pick Axe: used to dig and to break rocks Net: used to catch various creatures on the island Fishing Rod: used to catch fish on the island Cast Changes Name Changes Dub Related Although the production and localization rights have changed hands from 4Kids to Funimation, several edits that have appeared in games overseen by 4Kids have been carried over, such as the Marines' uniform shirts have been edited to the 'Navy' version of the uniforms.http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2297/1726273935_fe5b0db67c_o.jpg Another edit is Mihawk's giant sword, which sports a shorter hilt to appear less cross-shaped as well as his cross necklace, which has had the sides chopped off, to elimnate the religious symbolism of a cross. Strangely enough, this edit is not present with FUNimation's dub of the show, be it edited or uncut. Family Audience Namco Bandai, who ported the game to English, released official CG models and screenshots for the game on their Flickr account. Among such files was the model for the character Smoker going by "Chaser" in the filename & mouseover. The model had been edited from the Japanese version to remove the cigars from the character's mouth. Upon receiving an email from a user from Arlong Park forums concerning the change, Namco Bandai confirmed to the user that they would be aiming for a "family audience". Thusly, the character's name would be changed to the 4Kids and edited Funimation dub name "Chaser". Namco Bandai emails confirming edits. http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=655212&postcount=1246 http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=656479&postcount=1260As of November 28, 2007, it was confirmed in preview videos posted by IGN that Smoker will be called Smoker in the game, but the cigars in his mouth are still missing.Smoker is kept http://media.wii.ign.com/media/826/826986/vids_1.html Although Namco Bandai wanted the game to be geared towards a "family audience", it does have a handful of questionable lines, such as Luffy telling Smoker, "I'm going to kick your ass"Smoker's Entrance cutscene dialoge. Censorship of Franky Another slight edit that was made was in Franky's joining flashback. In the Japanese version his naked butt is clearly seenIn Franky's flashback, it shows a board in front of his rear. , but in the American version a plank was edited sticking up from some of the spare parts around him to censor himhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWjF9s71slU. But it was still implied that he was indeed naked, as Sanji states "Ugh.. Franky! You're not wearing any underwear again!", followed by Luffy throwing Franky's speedos to him. Games Notes *The game is renouned for becoming slow when loading once 4 characters are avaliable to play. *Aside from Shanks, Whitebeard and several other characters are featured despite actaully a lack of fighting style being shown for those characters (at this point Shanks and Whitebeard both have only thrown one strike each). This is not the first time in the series this has happened. For example, Grand Battle! and its sequels also featured characters which had not actually fought during the series. i.e Shanks *Each character has a level, similar to a tier list. The higher the number, the stronger the character (however it should be noted that is non-canon and not an accurate measure of the character actual strength). In vs mode, when choosing a team, the team's level must be at the most 8 or 15, depending on which mode you choose. External Links *Official Japanese Bandai Website *Official English Bandai Website *Jeux-france scans *Unlimited Adventure at Wikipedia Unlimited Adventure